Love Me Like You Do
by articcat621
Summary: Hermione and Severus spend the night together. Companion fic to Blow Me Away.


A/N: This little beauty was written for Tyche Song's HP BDSM Smutfest. It is a companion fic to my Drarry one-shot, Blow Me Away. Many thanks to Tyche for providing the prompt and inspiration. Thanks also to JenniferLupinBlack for being a super Alpha reader. And a final thanks to krazyredhead0317 for being my Beta. I appreciate everything you've all done for me! There is mature content below, hence the M rating. I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world of Harry Potter, not me. I am making no money from the posting of this story.

* * *

><p><em>Love Me Like You Do<em>

Hermione watched as Severus took another shot. The two of them were sitting at a small club located in Diagon Alley. She usually came to the bar on Friday nights with Harry, but this Friday, she made a small change in their plans. Harry needed a little push in the right direction, so Hermione gave him that push. By inviting her current beau from the past few months, Severus Snape, she had forced Harry's hand. Harry finally used the opportunity to go speak to Draco Malfoy, whom he had been crushing on for quite some time.

Severus had survived the war and was now an owner of an Apothecary in Hogsmeade. Hermione, who worked for the Ministry, had been in Hogsmeade for some business when she accidentally bumped into Severus. On a whim, she asked him to lunch. Lunch led to a heated discussion. This then led to some heated passion. The two had been seeing each other ever since.

She smiled at Severus mischievously.

"What?" he asked, arching his brow at her.

She shook her head. "I still can't believe you came here. I mean, you, here, at a club. Can you imagine what people are saying?"

Severus smirked. Leaning forward, he captured her lips in a kiss. "I was lured here with promises of sex," he whispered into her ear, his smooth voice sending chills down her spine. "I hope you fulfill on your offer, Hermione."

Hermione pulled away so she could look into his obsidian eyes. She smirked at him. "Of course I will, Severus. I never break my promises."

He leaned forward, placing his hand on her knee. His thumb drew circles on her bare skin, causing her to tremble.

"Before we leave, I have to ask you something," she said, shifting in her seat. She looked up at him, hoping she wasn't treading into dangerous territory.

"Yes?" Severus asked warily. He watched as she quickly took another shot. _Stalling, most likely._

"So," Hermione began. "Since you're here with me in public, does that mean we're… erm… what I mean to say, is are we an official couple?"

Severus was quiet for a moment. "Is that what you want, Hermione?"

Slowly, she nodded. "I understand that changes things, Severus, so if you want to stop our arrangement, I won't fight you on it," she said quietly. She looked up, meeting his gaze.

He closed the distance between them in a flash. His arms went around her as he pulled her into his lap. He didn't care that there were plenty of people watching them. He didn't care that this would probably end up on the front page of the Prophet the next morning. All he cared about was the witch in his arms. He kissed her senselessly, all while tightening his grip on her body.

Eventually, the two of them broke apart. Severus rested his forehead against hers. "I would very much like to call you mine on a permanent basis."

Hermione's eyes fluttered close in relief. "Good," she said, lacing their hands together. "That's what I want too."

Severus kissed her once more. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out some money and placed it on the bar. "Now, why don't we head home for some fun?"

"Yes!" she practically cried, jumping up. Severus chuckled at her eagerness before standing as well. Holding hands, the two of them quickly made their way to the exit.

Once outside, Hermione Disapparated them both back to her flat. Once there, the two of them immediately resumed kissing from where they left off in the club. Hands were pulling and clothes were disappearing as they stumbled their way to the bedroom. Neither of them let go during the awkward transition.

Once inside the bedroom, Severus looked down into Hermione's brown eyes. He cupped her cheek gently and took a small moment to appreciate her beauty. This witch, this beautiful, incredible witch, was all his. He silently vowed to never let her go.

"The usual?" he asked, making sure that was what she really wanted.

Hermione eagerly nodded. "Safe word is cake."

The corners of his mouth turned upward. "Cake?"

She blushed, nodding. "Yes, cake."

Severus claimed her lips in a kiss. He asserted his dominance; his tongue plundering her mouth while his fingers gripped her hair, tugging tightly. Hermione trembled in anticipation, knowing that he had slid into his role.

Truth be told, Hermione couldn't handle a normal sexual relationship. She didn't know what it was, but she knew she couldn't do it. It might have had something to do with her bossiness and constant control of everything, but during sex, Hermione wanted to be the one bossed around. She wanted her lover to dominate her in every way. Severus was more than happy to fill that role. His lack of control during most of his life made him want to be in charge of everything in the bedroom.

The two of them were made for each other really.

Severus broke the kiss. He looked down at her with a smoldering look in his eye. Hermione smiled at him, waiting in anticipation for his first command.

"On the bed, _slave_," he finally said, his voice softly caressing the words.

"Yes, master," Hermione said, backing up onto the bed.

Once she was kneeling on the bed, Severus smirked. "Undress yourself."

She trembled at his command. Reaching down, she grabbed the bottom of her blouse. Slowly, she pulled it up over her head and tossed it to the floor. She lay back; her wild curls splaying against the pillows behind her.

Severus felt himself harden at the sight of her lying there in her green bra. The material was lacy, giving him a perfect view of her pert nipples through the fabric. "Beautiful," he murmured appreciatively.

Reaching behind, Hermione unclasped her bra. The lacy green material fell away, revealing her plump breasts. She smirked at him before moving her hands lower. Gripping her skirt, she pushed it down. She arched her back to allow the garment to slide off and then with her foot, she flung it away.

Severus chuckled at her antics. Even when she was trying to be amusing, he still found her to be the sexiest woman in the world.

She then rid herself of her knickers. Their eyes locked and Hermione felt heat pool between her legs. But she waited. She would need permission from her master before she did anything.

"Touch yourself."

The command was so simple, yet so complicated at the same time. All Hermione wanted was for him to touch her. She just wanted to feel his long, elegant fingers glide across her skin. But it seemed tonight he would tease her first.

So she obeyed, one of her hands slowly sliding between her legs. She quickly found her nub and began to lightly trace circles around it. Her other hand grasped her breast, flicking her thumb across her nipple.

Severus watched with eager eyes. He undressed himself as he watched and once he was bare, he began to pleasure himself. Seeing her, lying there with her legs open for him to see, was enough to drive him insane. He wanted to reach out and touch her but resisted. There would be plenty of time for that later.

Hermione closed her eyes, allowing herself to enjoy her ministrations. She pretended it was Severus that was doing such things to her body. "Severus," she groaned. She was getting closer and closer.

"Look at me," he commanded, causing her eyes to snap open. She looked into his obsidian eyes and immediately felt like she could see into his soul. The raw emotion there was blinding. She was the only one who got to see him that way… so vulnerable and exposed. The trust he showed her made her feel as if her heart would burst.

"Come," Severus ordered.

And she did. Her body arched as she cried out his name. "Severus, Severus, Severus…" she chanted. The ecstasy spread throughout her body, warming her.

The sight of her squirming, crying his name was too much. He couldn't resist what she was offering.

Eventually, her breathing began to even out and Hermione was able to catch her breath. Her body started to come down from its high and she closed her eyes. She was about to say something to Severus when she felt his mouth on her.

Still sensitive from her previous orgasm, Hermione cried out. She tried to sit up, but Severus placed one palm against her stomach, gently pressing her back down. His tongue swirled around her nub as his hands gripped her thighs.

"Fuck, Severus," she hissed, running her fingers through his hair. She squirmed under the pleasure, causing Severus to chuckle.

"If you don't stop wiggling, I'll have to restrain you."

Hermione grinned. "Is that a promise?"

"Silence, slave," Severus commanded. "Do not speak until spoken to or you'll be punished."

Her eyes flashed. "Yes, master."

Reaching under the bed, Severus found Hermione's small box of toys. He dug around until he found the silky restraints. He fastened her wrists to the bedposts, careful not to make the bonds too tight. As he leaned back, he saw Hermione was watching him with wide, excited eyes.

"Now, stay still," Severus instructed. Repositioning himself, he returned to his position between her legs. He ran his tongue along her slit, lapping at her luscious juices. As his tongue swirled her nub, he gently slipped a finger inside her wetness. Hermione wriggled her hips, crying out for more. Severus happily obliged, adding another digit.

"Severus," she cried, pulling at the restraints. She wanted nothing more than to run her hands through his silky hair.

He continued his pace, fingering her as he continued his assault on her clit. Every so often he would lightly bite her. Hermione continued to moan, the pressure building within her once more. Her orgasm rapidly washed over her and she cried out his name.

Severus lapped up her juices, not slowing his movements. He continued his assault on her body, even when she begged to touch him. He wouldn't give her that satisfaction… yet.

"Severus, please!" Hermione cried, tugging at the restraints. "Let me touch you," she begged, writhing beneath his body.

"Silence!" he order. Slowly, he began to kiss his way up her body. "No speaking out of turn. You know that, slave."

Hermione nodded. His face hovered in front of hers and she stared into his onyx eyes.

"Have you ever been brought to orgasm so often in so short a period of time that you are no longer able to think or feel or breathe, and all you want is to take a moment and rest, but you are not allowed?" his soothing voice washed over her, exciting her. "There are more ways to punish a slave than with pain."

Hermione trembled. His voice was full of promise and desire. "Master," she whimpered.

Severus slid his hand down her stomach to between her legs. He drew small circles around her clit as he sucked and nibbled at the sensitive skin beneath her ear.

Hermione, unable to wrap her arms around Severus like she wanted to, sucked in a shaky breath. She closed her eyes, letting Severus draw out her pleasure.

"Please, master," Hermione whispered. "Please, let me touch you."

"Come first," Severus replied. His quickened his movements, hoping to send Hermione over the edge one last time. He whispered naughty things into her ear, causing her to let out a strangled moan. She tumbled over the proverbial cliff once more, her body shaking from the force of her orgasm.

Severus reached up, untying the restraints. He knew Hermione was at her limit. She couldn't handle any more teasing…

"Look at me," he said softly, once he undid the ties. Hermione's hazel eyes flicked upwards, meeting his gaze.

"Please, Severus," she begged softly, her arms wrapping around his neck. "I need you so much it hurts."

Severus placed a light kiss to her lips. "As you wish." And just like that, their roles were reversed. Hermione, wrapping her legs around his hips, somehow managed to flip them over so she was now on top.

She leaned forward, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Tangling her hands into his silky hair, she mentally sighed at the contact. While she loved to be bound, there was something so wonderful and sensual about touching Severus.

His hands reached up and grasped her hips. He thrust against her slightly, wanting to feel her completely.

Hermione broke the kiss, sitting upright. She positioned herself before lowering herself down onto his cock.

Severus hissed at the feeling. "Sweet Merlin, Hermione." He gasped as she wriggled her hips. His eyes roamed over her perfectly shaped body. "Ride me."

Slowly, she lifted herself up before slamming herself back down. She continued the movements, riding Severus' cock with unbridled passion. Before long, she felt herself grow closer and closer to climax.

Severus cursed. "I'm not going to last much longer," he admitted. The sight of Hermione riding him was driving him to the edge. She had no idea just how sexy she truly was.

Hermione rode him for a few more seconds before calling out his name in a scream. Her movements increased, becoming frenzied. Severus, unable to hold back his release, came with a grunt.

Exhausted down to her bones, Hermione collapsed onto him. Severus wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him tightly.

"You all right?" he asked quietly, brushing some hair out of her face.

Hermione nodded. "That was wonderful." She kissed him.

"I didn't push you too far, did I?"

Hermione shook her head. "Of course not, Severus! You were perfect." She nuzzled his neck in a loving manner. "You always know how to take me to the edge, Severus, but you never push me over."

"I would never want to hurt you." Severus said running his fingers along her back.

"And you haven't. I trust you. You know me, just like I know you."

Severus smiled, burying his nose in his hair. "You delightful temptress."

Hermione giggled. "Let's get some sleep."

He arched his brow. "Sleep? That's a first."

She shot him a look. "You wore me out." She pulled up the blankets to cover their naked bodies. "Besides, I'm sure Harry will be with Draco all night and morning, so we'll have plenty of time for round two in the morning."

Severus rolled over so he could mould his front to her back. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "Hermione, I-"

"I know, Severus," Hermione cut him off. "You don't have to say it… I know."

He sighed. It was always difficult for him to verbalize such things. But he should say what he felt… they were a couple now, weren't they?

"I…" He took a deep breath. "I love you, Hermione."

He couldn't see in the dark, but she was grinning ear to ear. "Severus, I love you too."

The two of them kissed each other once more before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
